Acknowledgement
by julie43
Summary: SPOILERS for episode 4X24 the season 4 finale . One shot - Lisbon reaction and acknowledgment to Jane's confession, and her inner turmoil through it all. Hinted on future Jisbon . First story. Please read and review.


**A/N : Hello all of you Jisbon (Jane and Lisbon) fans. I have written quite a few stories, but none on Fanfiction so this is my first story. I am sooo glad it's on them. Anyways, so I just got the idea for this story while I was watching season 2. I realized Teresa likes to play dumb but she is actually really smart and she can almost read Jane now! Haha I know I am pretty slow but I just got the idea from there. Sorry for the rambling!**

**Disclaimer: Sigh, If I owned Mentalist then it would be the result of one of my disasters ventures of writing. So, no. I own nothing! I would never be able to do justice to the original story!**

* * *

She didn't pay attention when he gave her the leaping frogs just to see her anger for him melt away. She didn't give in when people asked her if he meant that much to her. She merely dismissed those remarks by simply replying, 'he closes cases.' She didn't give it the slightest though when he told her that he would call her, of all people, if he was about to die. She dismissed him as a control freak when he bought her a couch of his liking. She merely rolled her eyes at him when he bought her a pony for her birthday, despite being ecstatic. She didn't pay attention when she saw a flicker of something else behind his mask of mischief, sometimes. She refused to acknowledge the affection when he reached out to her face to have a feel for her smile when he was blind. She chose to ignore the fact that he chose to make connection with her, chose to go see her at the church, despite having to jeopardize the trap he set for Red John, just to see her surprised and relieved expression. She refused to acknowledge the bundle of warmth and relief (not to mention sudden happiness of seeing the same mischievous smile that told her that she would have to clean up another one of his mess again) that she felt at seeing him after his recent 'breakdown.'

They both refused to acknowledge the amused smiles they received by their colleagues at their silly banters. They didn't pay the slightest heed to the knowing gazes of their colleagues (Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho) when they saw Jane and Lisbon smiling at each other while talking through their eyes. They chose to ignore it when they realized that there may be something more to their friendship. They also chose to not acknowledge why Red John had asked Jane to bring Lisbon's head to prove his commitment and loyalty towards him. Yes, he was twisted psychopath, but why her of all people? Wasn't killing the main purpose? If yes, then anyone should do. It shouldn't matter who right? Yes, it does. Teresa Lisbon may be the only piece connecting Patrick Jane to this world of mere mortals, where he didn't mind living amongst those who were less observant, and even fickle at times, than him. Both of them knew the answer and yet none of them chose to acknowledge it.

She didn't refuse it because she was in denial. She only refused it because the thought that Patrick Jane could feel anything for her would make things more complicated for the both of them. He was too warped in this case to see anything else. She chose to ignore it for the sake of their safety. However, she couldn't ignore this. Not any longer. She couldn't pretend that nothing happened, the way they usually do, especially after he said those three inevitable words. 'I love you.' This was not only because her heart was racing due to the nervousness of how critical it was for the both of them to finish this mission with success in order to trap Red John. This was not the usual, planned 'I love you' that he used in his playful banters with her. This was not only because the three words didn't feel like his usual mischievous gesture of showing how much he really cares, but also because she saw a wave of raw emotions evident on his fact. Not just a flicker, that's hidden behind his mischievous charades to annoy her, but a wave. Multiple emotions were evident from his features. She could even pick out a few. She saw devastation at what he was making her do. She saw the determination of getting it right, of being sure of his mission. She saw the certainty of finally catching Red John. And, along with various other emotions, she saw the apprehension and fear that he felt for the completion of the mission…and for_ her_. She wanted to ignore it. She wanted to push it to the last core of her mind. She wanted to bury that in the depth of her heart. And this would not only be for her but also for him. Red John was his priority and she wanted it to stay that way, at least for the time being. She didn't want to cause him any distraction of any kind. Especially when they were so close to cracking the case. And she would have if only he had just said those words with the same mischief and glint in his eyes. But for the first time in her life with Patrick Jane, she had seen such sincerity towards someone who was other than his family or Red John.

At that time, she was very nervous as he entered her office to brief her in on his plan. She couldn't even bat an eyelash when he 'shot' her. She was just so shocked by the genuineness of his emotions that she blanked out by the shock of it all, for a second. But only for a second though. They had successfully been able to fake her death. Now Teresa Lisbon was a no-nonsense agent and her team knew that. She would have ignored this as she always did. This time, the blame would be on the hype of the event at hand. She should have, but she didn't. The emotions were too real. It would be an insult to ignore them. So she did what she thought was right. She asked the only question that had been nagging her for quite a while, in attempts for any clarification. However, as she had already guessed, he had refused to acknowledge what he said, blaming it on the hype of the scheme. He chose to push it in the darkest corners of his brain and the depth of his heart.

When this happened, her heart gave her a squeeze, while her throat constricted. But as always, she refused to acknowledge it. Only this time, it was due to the slight disappointment and anger bubbling in the pits of her stomach and her stubbornness that refused to bow down to her heart. It may also be due to the slight fear of losing their friendship. That was the moment she chose to acknowledge that if nothing else, her friendship meant a great deal to him and his to her. All the past refusals came in acknowledgement except for the newest discovery of all. The newest discovery that she felt in her heart when he said those three words, the same way he chose not to acknowledge for the fear of the aftermath. There will come a time for that acknowledgement too.

* * *

**I know I tweaked the original story a bit where Jane said 'good luck Teresa. Love you' but I mentioned again and again that he said 'I love you.' It was better for the storyline that way. Anyways, Thank you very very much for reading and please review for any criticism or comments. It will be much appreciated =]**


End file.
